


Life After

by AnneMarieAda



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Actor Sebastian Stan, F/M, Love, Marriage, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneMarieAda/pseuds/AnneMarieAda
Summary: Family life is affecting Y/N and Sebastian’s relationship.





	Life After

If someone told me years ago that my relationship would one day change, I would have laughed and said no way. 

We use to do everything together, plan last minute exotic getaways and go on late night adventures, it was just us two against the world.

But now he snores his busy week away and I lay wide awake thinking of all the things we used to do. How different we use to be. I was mad at him for changing. I was mad at myself for changing. It is no ones fault. Its just a moment in our life where I can say - it's not all roses and handcuffs.

The long date nights have gone. 

The sleep-ins are non existent. 

The surprise weekends away, we can no longer afford the time.

The new underwear - seriously who even made edible underwear "excuse me whilst I finish my mouthful of cotton candy, shit I've got a hole in my tooth, that hurt".... Completely impractical.

The long hot showers, are now luke warm and we're tag teaming kids in between.

The late nights are now laying there silently with our backs to each other hoping the other one will get up for the crying baby. 

The text messages that use to read about how much they love you and why. Now they're more likely "Babe, got my period, get pads - wings. Don't forget the bloody wings. Hazelnut magnums, not the minis that means I have to eat three, I'd rather just eat two big ones. And whatever you and the kids want for dinner. Can't cook dying." 

The smooth legs and shaved beaver are now for birthdays, nights out and possibly [I mean possibly] because I just simply feel bad for him.

Children are hard work. They do put a damper on things. Some people may be able to keep their shit together but some people, like us, we find it hard to balance. Sebastian is constantly working, and I'm surrounded by the same four walls trying to keep two kids entertained.

The children have become the number one priority and at some point we need to learn to put our relationship towards the top of that priority list. I think in time it will become that way again. You have to make it past these difficult times to get there. It's not that its even difficult, its just different. And sometimes different is really hard. 

Things have changed. Have they changed for the worse? 

No. I don't think so. I think this moment in our lives is where we need to be right now. I am still very very much in love with Sebastian. It's just a different kind of relationship now. 

It's commitment.

It's contentment.

It's frustrating.

It's repetitive.

It's another chapter in our life. 

I know not all people go through this. But I have. I think it's normal and I also think that I cant be alone in this. Surely there are other people out there who feel the same? 

Is the romance dead? 

No. Its very much alive but it also has another 2 humans involved, so it's not as easy anymore. Do I think he deserves more? Of course I do. He deserves the world, but at this moment all I can give him is a hairy, cranky wife.

If someone asked me today "Did your relationship change over time?" I would answer - Yes. Nothing is going to be easy forever. Nothing is going to stay the same. And thats okay. Life is all about the change. It's about becoming together and staying together during the good, the ugly and the children. 

Once you stop comparing yourselves to your old selves it becomes easier. Once you talk to each other about it you understand you're both feeling the same way. Of course it's worrying and of course its scary. No one likes change, and no one expects change. But just like everything else in life - relationships change. 

There may be sexless nights, no round twos and nothing tight, but I wouldn't have it any other way, and I wouldn't want to be old and saggy with anyone else.

We got this.


End file.
